DotHackSign
by Katana4
Summary: I am traped in the world! What will happen? r/r! story is better trust me! *Chapter 2 is up!*
1. Default Chapter

Dot hack//sign  
  
My feet hit the cool damp pavement of a town in the back ally. I just awoke in this town unconscious. I pat my head and see blood on my hands. " What happened?" I say, " It hurts.... where am I?" I look around confused. I look up. A woman runs up to me. She saw the blood dripping down my face. I touched it. " Wha? How did you get blood all over you?!" She says surprised. " Where am I?" a look of question went on her face. " What!? You don't know where you are?!" I shake my head no. a" Your in Aqua capital." the blue haired girl said. " Aqua capital?!" I ask " In The world?" The girl nods. "but It can't be I didn't login!" The girl looks at me in surpise. "You didn't login!?" she asked. " Milady! We have a problem!" A knight called. " What is it silver knight?" She asks " Come with me." He looks at me his eyes widen. " Milady?! How did she get blood on her character?!" "I'm not sure.." " Wait a second!" He grabs my hand." Lets have a look see. Is this truly your character?" I look in a mirror. I see myself outside of the game. A look of shock speard across my face. "No this is my true form!!!!" I say Silver Knight trembles. " So you are truely apart of this game? Where did you start?" "Over here in the ally." He makes a fist. I step back. He pounds on the wall. "Damn it we are too late!!!" 


	2. The CC Project

The CC Project  
  
"mi'lady lets not mess with her!" Silver knight says " We don't want to go down with her!" " SILVER KNIGHT!!" She yells " No! I can't just...." another character appears. " You must all forget about this." The man said. The man was wearing a hood over himself. We all blinked and as the man said we forgot....well..they did at least. The man lept over to me. " Noone can see the blood now your helpless! Noone can help you now...hahahaha! " he laughed evilly then disappeared.  
  
I stood there in shock, myeyes were wide, and I went as pail as a sheet. " What...what was that?" I clenched my fists. " Whats going on?" I say looking at my hands. I shut my eyes tight. I look up to the sky." What is going on? I don't even have the world... on my computer. What am I going to do?" I walk around mindlessly, Thinking...thinking on what was going to become of me, What was going to happen next? " What am I going to do now? May be I can...logout?" I accured to me that I could possibly logout of the world! Maybe I can get out of this after all! Its worth a shot, eh? " Wait! I don't have a menu screen!...Oh no! W..what now? " The Chaos Gate... maybe... I should..no.. I don't know what to do..." I say to myself. I go to the gate and stair at it for a while. " Hmmm....." I investigate it. "Ah!" A person with a unique gown and a staff logged-in It scared me but My ah went to a sigh. Just in relef that it was only a person...but I had heard of a person that looked like this in the world they called her Helba, Queen of the dark. I was spacous for a little bit. The woman just smiled then went on. I staired at her as she left. a look of question was on my face. I turn to the gate. " Hidden Forbidin holyground." I said thoughes words with out even knowing what I had done. I was then transported to a lonely desleint Church from the looks of it. " Hello?" I went inside to see a boy, a wave master! standing there. " huh?" " Who are you?" the boy asks. " Luna. And...you?" "Tsukasa." He replyed. He seemed to know many things and seemed to look at me as if...as if I were his equal. The hooded man came back. " The Project has gotten this far...hahaha! You little girl. You are the Project of CC corp! haha I knew it was you.. because I am the President of CC corp! So now you have come to destroy? Thats a good working project!" "Huh? What do you mean destory? " The woman from earlier said. " Helba..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note : so how is it? You know I am up for people who want a part of this story...so if you have anything. Please reveiw and tell me. Ok? Next Chapter is gonna be great. Please keep reading, kay? 


End file.
